1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cleaning assembly for a toilet bowl or a urinal receptacle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cleaning assembly attached to an inside wall of a toilet water holding tank or a urinal receptacle for discharging a certain amount of cleaning agent in the cleaning assembly through an overflow pipe, so as to conserve the cleaning agent.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a cleaning agent is disposed in the flushing water in a toilet water holding tank. Under some circumstances, a cleaning agent in a net pocket is placed into the flushing water in the toilet water holding tank. Upon flushing, a flapper valve opens and simultaneously the flushing water containing the cleaning agent dissolved therein is supplied to the toilet bowl. At this time, the cleaning water flushes the interior of the toilet bowl for only about 2-3 seconds, since the water within the toilet bowl as well as the water flowing through the flapper valve drains out of the toilet bowl to the sewer. Furthermore, once the flapper valve is closed, clean water from the overflow pipe of the toilet flows over the inside of the toilet bowl to fill the toilet bowl. The clean water washes away any cleaning agent that may remain on the inside of the toilet bowl and dilutes the cleaning agent within the toilet bowl. Accordingly, the interior of the toilet bowl is not cleaned perfectly.
In view of this, it is often necessary to use strong cleaning agents in order to keep the toilet bowl sufficiently clean. This causes excessive use of water and environmental problems because of the extra flushing when cleaning and the amount of chemicals that must be used.
Furthermore, the cleaning agent tablet is always submerged within the flushing water in the toilet water holding tank. Therefore, the cleaning agent dissolves in the flushing water very quickly, so that the usable life of the cleaning agent is a maximum of approximately 3 months. Accordingly, it is necessary to replace the cleaning agent tablet very frequently, resulting in an increased cost to keep the toilet clean. It is necessary in the related art to keep the cleaning agent tablet submerged at all times, since if the cleaning agent tablet is allowed to remain out of the water, the air within the holding tank of the toilet will be filled with gaseous cleaning agent. The gaseous cleaning agent can be harmful to the plumbing equipment as well as a user.